Estoque
by pqpdre
Summary: De frutas dela na geladeira dele. E dos quadros de Sai nos corredores sem vida de uma casa (quase) vazia.


**Estoque**

* * *

De frutas dela na geladeira dele, e dos quadros de Sai em uma casa (quase) vazia.

* * *

O céu estava cinzento. Sasuke, particularmente, achava agradável sair de casa em tempos como esse. Não havia pessoas barulhentas nas ruas, nem o sol quente o fazendo suar loucamente e, principalmente... Não havia famílias inteiras com sorrisos enormes como se ficar queimando por causa do sol e ralar os joelhos por falta de motricidade fosse algo divertido. _Verdadeiros masoquistas._

Ele até poderia sair de casa, se tivesse forças para isso.

Sentado na varanda da sua casa, ele podia ouvir o barulho das folhas das árvores próximas de sua casa quando o vento, forte e gélido, passava como rajada entre elas. Cortando as folhas e derrubando sementes. Sasuke agradecia por não ter árvores em seu quintal em tempos como esse. Deveria ser muito trabalhoso limpar tudo aquilo no dia seguinte. Caminhou para dentro de casa quando sentiu alguns pingos, ainda finos, sob sua pele. Antes de sentar-se no sofá ouviu os pingos engrossarem em seu telhado.

Silêncio.

Gotas.

Ecos das gotas.

Respiração pesada.

E preguiça. Muita preguiça.

Ela fazia falta nesses dias. Sua sala parecia mais vazia do que realmente era. Naruto viajara com Sakura e, odiava admitir, aquele loiro barulhento fazia falta.

_Maldito_ Itachi. _Maldita_ vida. _Maldito_ Clã Hyuuga que casava primos para manter a _maldita_ linhagem. Ele deveria ter ido ao casamento para roubá-la de Neji.

Tsc... Roubá-la? Ela nunca deixou de ser sua. E nem nunca deixaria de ser.

Levantou vagaroso do sofá. Os pés tocando o piso frio enquanto caminhava para o seu quarto. Talvez Tsunade o transferisse para Suna... Falaria com ela no dia seguinte. Olhava os quadros de Sai nas paredes brancas do corredor. Sasuke gostava. Admitia que o rapaz pálido de sorriso forçado tinha jeito para pintura. Tanto que acabou por ter uma boa quantidade de quadros do rapaz espalhados por todos os ambientes de sua casa. Sasuke nunca gostara de coisas extravagantes. E os quadros de Sai eram exatamente isso: Preto no branco. Ou o inverso. Direto.

As madeiras abaixo dos seus pés rangiam num som irritante enquanto caminhava. Um lembrete constante de que deveria mudar o piso... Não que ele realmente se importasse com isso. Abriu a porta apenas o suficiente para que passasse por ela. Um estrondo um pouco mais alto do que deveria ouvir ao fechar uma porta ecoou pela casa. Portas pesadas. Lembrava-se do esforço que precisava fazer para empurrá-la quando tinha seus cinco anos. Sasuke se lembrava de muita coisa daquela época e procurava tentar esquecer. Algo difícil, já que se recusava sair daquela casa.

Olhou para a cama bagunçada e seus pés o guiaram até a mesma. Ele não entendia o porquê das pessoas arrumarem a cama durante a manhã, se sempre acabavam por bagunçar novamente durante a noite (ou antes disso).

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Sentiu uma brisa gélida passar por seus pés. Arrepiou-se. Abriu os olhos de súbito ao lembrar-se que todas as portas e janelas estavam fechadas. Ele mesmo as fechou. Levantou-se rapidamente, esquecendo a preguiça e os _malditos_ acontecimentos da sua vida. Desceu as escadas, silenciosamente, enquanto procurava algo de diferente pelo caminho. Não demorou muito para descer as escadas e se deparar com a porta entreaberta e malas molhadas ao lado da mesma, no canto da parede. Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao ouvir a porta da geladeira fechar atrás de si, e ouvir uma voz conhecida se pronunciar. Virou-se.

\- Sabe, Sasuke, você demorou demais pra ir salvar a sua namorada de um casamento forçado.

Hinata estava vestida de noiva, encostada na bancada, com um cacho de uva na mão. Molhada como as suas malas. A maquiagem borrada em seu rosto por causa da chuva e algumas lágrimas.

\- Desculpe.

Começou a caminhar, mais calmo na direção da moça que comia outra uva, fitando o chão. Provavelmente deveria estar se dando conta de que, por mais que ele gostasse dela, ela não teria arruinado o seu casamento. O Clã Hyuuga não era um dos clãs mais amáveis. E invadir a sede para atrapalhar o casamento da herdeira no dia da entrega da posse do Clã, não seria lá um feito muito inteligente. Principalmente quando ele era de um Clã que não tinha um histórico muito bom com o Clã Hyuuga.

Sasuke parou na frente dela, tentando não sorrir da maquiagem borrada, ou do cabelo bagunçado da noiva em fuga. Ela olhou para ele pela primeira vez, desde que entrara na casa dele. E ele beijou os lábios finos. A boca dela estava com gosto de uva... E, também, um pouco gélida por causa da temperatura que a mesma se encontrava. Separaram-se por falta de ar e Hinata tratou de enxugar as lágrimas que começavam a juntar no canto do olho antes que pudessem sair.

\- Os morangos acabaram.

Ela disse, quando o sentiu puxando o cacho da mão dela e colocá-lo na bancada.

\- Eu sei.

Ele disse, beijando o pescoço dela, quando se aproximou para descer o zíper do vestido que se encontrava nas costas dela. Eles ainda teriam muito tempo para fazer o estoque das frutas favoritas dela na geladeira dele.

\- Nós compramos mais tarde.

Ele continuou, quando viu o vestido deslizar pelo corpo dela e encontrar o chão. Sorriu. Um sorriso de verdade, diferente do sorriso do estranho-porém-talentoso Sai.

\- Eu espero que a proposta de eu morar com você ainda esteja de pé.

Disse Hinata, apontando as malas na porta, fazendo-o sorrir de canto antes de beijá-la novamente e levá-la para o sofá. Mas que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Antes que pudesse responder, pisou no vestido que estava no chão, perdeu o equilíbrio e Hinata, tentando ajudar o Uchiha a se equilibrar novamente, acabou por cair por cima dele.

Eco do gemido abafado de Sasuke e da gargalhada dela ao ter o Uchiha amortecendo sua queda.

Eles tirariam o atraso ali no chão, mesmo.

Ele sabia que ela voltaria.

* * *

Alguém não foi pro cursinho hoje *leva pedradas*.

Aniversário do pai que faz 42 anos (pelo terceiro ano seguido, rs).

De todo modo, tem alguém inspirada esses dias. Eu espero que tenham entendido e gostado. Porque, por mais besta que tenha ficado, eu gostei.

Críticas? Elogios? Aceito os dois!

Beijos!


End file.
